Just Your Typical Brothers
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Sawyer's sister is meeting the Chipmunks and Chipettes for the first time. Her sister likes Alvin, but is curious as to why he and Simon never fight. Will she find out why that is? Or is it because she doesn't know them well yet? Cartoon version. Review!


_**First things first, I decided that Sawyer will not be in any way related to the Chipmunks or Chipettes. So she and Chelsea are sisters. I decided to post a story and introduce you guys to them to see how you like them. So, here's a little one-shot for you all!**_

_**I own nothing but Sawyer and Chelsea  
**_

_**Also, there is a link on my profile under the other picture for How it All Began that if you go to, you will be able to see what Chelsea looks like. So, please go and see!  
**_

_**-SawyerSevile19  
**_

* * *

"Chelsea, come on," Sawyer urged her sister. "The others are going to leave without us!"

Sawyer had been living in LA for about a month or so. After running away from home, she used most of her money to travel to LA. Then, after wandering around the streets for a few days, she was found by a young woman in her mid-twenties named Shirley, who happened to later be revealed as Miss Miller's granddaughter. Thus how she met the girls, and she later met the boys in school when hanging out with the Chipettes. After two weeks, Sawyer mentioned to Shirley of her older sister, and together they made the money, and helped Chelsea get to them. Now, here they both were.

"Hang on a minute, Sawyer! I can't find my skateboard!" Chelsea called from her room. Sawyer sighed and looked at the time. It was 7:43 a.m. The 'munks and 'ettes left for school in two minutes. If they didn't hurry up, Chelsea wouldn't get to meet them all at once. Sawyer folded her arms.

"Did you check the hall closet?" Sawyer asked. There was a sound of a door opening—a few seconds of silence—and then it being slammed shut.

"Not in there!" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, we have less than a minute!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"…I found it!" she called. She ran to Sawyer and they both left the house. Chelsea threw down her skateboard, got on it, and rode down the sidewalk to where the group of six was waiting.

"Chelsea, wait for me!" Sawyer yelled and ran after her sister. She caught up not too much later after Chelsea arrived at the meeting spot. "Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Hey, nice board!" Alvin complimented with a smile.

"Thanks," Chelsea said, keeping one foot on her prized possession. "Sawyer got it for me a few years ago."

"Wow, that old? It looks pretty well taken care of," Alvin said. Chelsea beamed.

"Guys," Sawyer cut in. "This is my big sister, Chelsea." All six smiled at the newest 'munk. As she introduced her sister to everyone, she pointed them out. "Chelsea, this is Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, Simon, and Alvin."

"Hey," Chelsea said with a smile. Her deep blue eyes lingered on Alvin the longest. She liked him, he seemed like her type.

Alvin caught her staring and smiled before looking over at his brothers. "Let's get going. Simon here hates being tardy," Alvin teased with a smile. Simon rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'd hate to ruin my perfect attendance record. I haven't missed a day—without good reason—since kindergarten." Simon and Alvin led the group of eight down the sidewalk. Chelsea and Sawyer took up the rear of the group.

"Alvin's cute," Chelsea told her sister.

"That's what every girl at school says," Sawyer replied, smiling. "You may just be up his alley too."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "He didn't seem interested in me like that."

"He doesn't know you yet," she countered. Chelsea smiled. "I'm surprised with you, Chelsea," Sawyer continued. Chelsea looked at her. "You don't normally fall for guys so easily."

Chelsea shifted her skateboard in her arms. "I didn't fall for him. I simply called him cute." Sawyer smiled.

"That itself is unusual," she said and laughed when her sister punched her arm. "You should get to know him some more, he's pretty fun."

Chelsea smiled. "I think I will."

* * *

During school—this being Chelsea's first day—she found she didn't have class with the others. They all shared recess and lunch though. She figured it was because they were in different grades. The brothers and the sisters were in fourth grade while she was in third and Sawyer second.

Since her skateboard couldn't be used during school hours, Chelsea left it by her teacher's desk. She walked out to the playground during recess and immediately spotted her sister with the group. She smiled and went over to them.

"Hey Chelsea," Sawyer greeted with a smile. Everyone else smiled at her as well.

"Hi," she said and smiled at Alvin. To which, Alvin returned the gesture before looking to Simon as he spoke.

"So, what game do you guys wanna play?" he asked.

"Nothing with too much running," Brittany said. "I can't stand getting sweaty. And preferably nothing that may break my nails. I just got them done."

Chelsea's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow, looking at Sawyer with a look that screamed, '_Really?' _Sawyer shrugged.

"How about we play tag?" Eleanor suggested. Brittany shot a look at her little sister. "What?" Brittany sighed.

"All in favor of tag raise your hand," Simon instructed. Everyone's hand went up except Brittany's and Jeanette's. Aside from Brittany's typical reason, Jeanette didn't want to play due to her clumsiness. "Majority rules. Tag it is. Who wants to be it?"

"I will," Chelsea offered. She smiled at Alvin and rolled her eyes at Sawyer's giggles.

"Alright, Chelsea's it," Simon said. "On your mark." Everyone got into a running position—Brittany and Jeanette included. "Get set…Go!" They all took off in different directions. Chelsea watched all of them, seeing that Theodore was the slowest of the group. Eleanor, Sawyer, Alvin and Brittany were the fastest.

Chelsea grinned and took off as well, running after the two oldest members of the gang—Alvin and Brittany. Brittany was just now climbing onto the jungle gym. Alvin was already at the top. She went after Alvin.

Alvin smirked when he saw Chelsea coming for him and admired her athletic nature. When she got close to him, he took off, not failing to miss how close she stayed to him. Rarely any of them, aside from Sawyer, was able to stay at his heels in this game.

They jumped off the jungle gym in sync and stuck their landing before continuing the chase on the grass. Chelsea had no idea he had so much energy and stamina. There was definitely more to him than meets the eye. _Same for me._ She sped up and grabbed Alvin's shirt, pulling him backward as she skidded to a halt. Alvin whiplashed into her, knocking them both down.

She shook her head and rubbed it, looking over at Alvin. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing the smile on his face.

"You're pretty athletic," he said. Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, I love sports," she said. The others came up to see if they were alright. Simon helped Alvin up, to which Alvin smiled gratefully.

Sawyer did the same for Chelsea. "You guys were incredible! You were chasing each other for five minutes!"

"Really?" they asked in unison and smiled at each other once more.

"Didn't seem like five minutes to me," Chelsea said. Sawyer smiled.

"Recess will be over soon," she said. "Let's go get some water."

* * *

"Is it just me," Chelsea began as she and Sawyer walked behind the others on their way home. "Or do Alvin and Simon spend a lot of time together?" Sawyer tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, they do. That didn't start happening until around the time you got here. Before, they used to fight all the time. When we ask them what changed, all they do is blush and ramble."

Chelsea folded his arms, gliding alongside Sawyer on her skateboard. "That's weird."

Sawyer looked over at her. "What do you think it is?" Chelsea sighed.

"It could be anything," she said. Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"You have that tone in your voice," Sawyer said with a sigh. Chelsea looked at her.

"What tone?" she asked.

"That tone of suspicion. The one you use right before you do some looking around," she explained. Before Chelsea could defend herself, Sawyer cut her off. "You barely know them. And you know it's none of our business."

Chelsea huffed and pouted. Sawyer shook her head and looked ahead.

* * *

"This is where you guys live?" Chelsea asked the brothers as they stood outside the white fence of the large two story white house.

"Yup," Theodore said. "We live with Dave. He's just like a dad to us."

Chelsea smiled and watched Simon ruffle Theodore's hair. "You should come meet him."

"Alright," she said with a nod. "Sawyer, you coming?"

"No, I'm supposed to help Shirley with some work after school. I'll see you later though," she said. She looked to the brothers. "Tell Dave I said hi." At their nods, she and the Chipettes continued walking.

Chelsea followed the boys into the house. "Dave, we're home!" they called in unison. Dave emerged from the kitchen and smiled at his boys.

"Hey boys, how was school?" he asked, walking over to them.

"It was good," Theodore answered for them. Dave took notice to Chelsea and smiled.

"And who's this?" he asked. The brothers smiled at Chelsea.

"This is Chelsea. She's Sawyer's older sister," Alvin introduced. Chelsea smiled up at Dave.

"Well, hello Chelsea. It's great to meet you," Dave said with a smile. Chelsea nodded. "Boys, I just finished making you a snack. Chelsea, would you like some?"

"That sounds wonderful," she answered. Dave smiled and led the four into the kitchen. Chelsea followed the boys to the table and took a seat alongside them. Dave had made them sandwiches. She grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

After the snack, Dave instructed the boys to get their homework done. With the usual responses being given, Chelsea watched them head upstairs. "I guess I'd better get home now," she said to Dave. Dave smiled down at her.

"It was nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you more," he said. He turned to head to the kitchen.

"Oh," Chelsea began. Dave looked back at her. "May I use your bathroom?" Dave smiled.

"It's upstairs, second door on the left," he said. Chelsea smiled and nodded and made her way upstairs.

As she went over to the bathroom door, she stopped upon seeing it was shut. She was about to knock when she heard voices on the inside. Curious, she stepped closer to the door and listened, hoping to figure out who was in there.

"I think Chelsea likes me." That was Alvin. Chelsea blushed hotly. Was it that obvious? No wonder Sawyer kept laughing at her.

"So, you're going to leave me for her?" That was Simon. Chelsea blinked in confusion.

"Now why would I do that?" Alvin asked. There was movement, and Chelsea was prepared to take off, but the door didn't open. There were no more words, but Chelsea could hear something else. Listening more closely, it sounded like they were kissing.

She nearly dropped her skateboard in shock. Now it all made sense. The looks they gave each other were too loving for brothers to give to one another. And the way they teased each other was mainly playful. Even Chelsea could tell they were complete opposites personality wise, and that they would constantly get on each other's nerves.

But there wasn't a single fight. Now if she needed more proof, it was taking place right beside her ear. Still in a daze, she turned and walked back downstairs.

"Uh…thanks Dave," she called out.

"No problem. See you soon," he called back. Chelsea left the house and walked out of the fence before getting on her skateboard and heading home.

By the time she got home, her mind had cleared up some. Walking into the house, she picked up her board and shut the door behind her.

Sawyer walked over to her. "How was it?"

Chelsea nodded. "Dave's nice. I got a little snack."

"Find anything out about Alvin and Simon?" she teased. Chelsea blushed lightly.

"N-no, nothing. Just your typical brothers," she said and cleared her throat. Sawyer smiled.

"See? I told you," Sawyer said and led her into the living room to help Shirley.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Tell me how you like my characters! Review for me please!  
**_


End file.
